pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ash's Pikachu
A 'he' or 'it' Especially since it's known this Pikachu is a male, shouldn't the addressing be that way, instead of addressing like you'd address a robot (if you go like they did in one of The Terminator''s, calling Arnold ''it instead of he) ? On the article both ways are used, which is why I'm asking. Rautamiekka (talk) 21:22, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :You need to change it to "he", as his gender is male. Energy X ∞ 21:27, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::That's what I thought. Changing it right away. Rautamiekka (talk) 21:31, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Done. All the modifications took me over 1h 20min but I think it was worth it. Rautamiekka (talk) 22:53, March 9, 2013 (UTC) That's... much. I wonder if a bot could've made changes to only this page you made. Energy X ∞ 23:04, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Evolved: Not going to evolve That seems a little... unknown... Sure Pikcahu never evolving is iconic to the show itself but so was Ash's hat, Ash fought a fighting type pokemon for that hat and then he just threw it away for the next season, how do we know that the writers won't in the future have Pikachu evolve? Mostly of course because Raichu is ugly and wouldn't promote the product very well but many fans hate how Pikachu hasn't evolved yet and the writers might one day listen to them and might even introduce a new, less ugly evolution for Pikachu and use his evolution to that as advertising for their new gen. All that aside, what I am saying is that we don't know that Pikachu will never evolve even if Ash said he will never evolve Pikachu because he sure said he would never give up that hat and yet he still did. 03:22, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I believe in one of the early episodes, Pikachu made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to evolve. There's also something in Climbing the Tower of Success! that has to do with this. One of Ash's items to find is a Thunderstone, and if memory serves me right, Ash actually warns Pikachu not to touch it, because if he did, he would have evolved, since it appears just simple contact with the stones cause a Pokemon to evolve; whether they want to or not. ::Plus Raichu just looks ugly and would not sell the product very well. ::But as I said he also didn't want to lose his hat and endangered his own life over a simple hat and then they replaced it without even explaining why or how (AFAIK, I may have missed an explanation episode) meaning that if a new evolution for Pikachu was ever made they might just evolve Pikachu to that for no apparent reason. Just because Pikachu doesn't want to become Raichu doesn't mean he won't want to become an unknown evolution. 04:07, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Will Pikachu ever evolve? Missing image Where's the picture for Ash's Pikachu? It's not here anymore.--Jokeman20 (talk) 18:48, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :Users here are replacing images here with bigger and better ones. It will come in time but, for now, there isn't one. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:51, September 11, 2015 (UTC) I tried to add a bigger one, but no luck even though I'm reading the info carefully.--Jokeman20 (talk) 01:56, September 12, 2015 (UTC) What is "Bulb Image" supposed to mean? Jenkins92 (talk) 11:57, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :Bulba image means that an image is from Bulbapedia which we (I think) oppose to. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:01, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :Why should images be removed just because they are on Bulbapedia as well? Surely Bulbapedia uses official pictures from the series like we do on this site. Jenkins92 (talk) 12:08, September 12, 2015 (UTC) ::We don't want to be associated with it and be independent too, so we use are own images instead and better ones at it too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:11, September 12, 2015 (UTC) ::But how can you tell if they are from Bulbapedia? Jenkins92 (talk) 12:29, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't check as I don't do anime pic uploads here but Dragonspore, Kyurem and Lordranged upload images from the anime and cross-reference existing images here to see if any existing images are from Bulba. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:44, September 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::Usually it is the image itself (how the Pokémon has the same position), plus usually the image size is 800x450px. Mostly it is through experience we know that. Energy ''X'' 12:46, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Exactly. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:50, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Pikachu's Moves Should there be new picture for Electro Ball as well? I've seen Pikachu use Electro Ball in different poses in the anime in Kalos. And different regions for Thunder, Thunder Shock, Agility, Quick Attack, Iron Tail and Volt Tackle.--Jokeman20 (talk) 21:41, September 13, 2015 (UTC) ExtremeSpeed, I think it could make a great replacement for Quick Attack, don't you think? Justin Holland (talk) 20:24, January 12, 2016 (UTC) I have to admit he's a great role player. Kimberly AJ (talk) 12:30, August 3, 2016 (UTC)